Not Ready for Love
by MsKRyan.ox
Summary: [Side Story to It Was You] Nick Nemeth was fine with what he knew. No strings attached, barely getting their names, but when his best friend's wife sets her eyes on his love life, he meets an adorable toddler and her beautiful mother. But, is either party ready for the love that just seems to follow Rayleigh Mizanin everywhere she goes? And what does Beth Good have to do with it?
1. Head of Female Talent Relations

Chapter I: Head of Female Talent Relations

* * *

><p>In hindsight, he really should have known. He should have known that she was going to butt her match making nose into his love life the moment she had accepted the position as Head of Female Talent Relations that had been offered to her by Paul Levesque. There was no good reason for her to even be on the road anymore, with the exception of visiting her husband, who just so happened to be his best friend in the WWE. Rayleigh Mizanin had slowly become the bane of his existence and he was beginning to curse the day that she had set her blue eyes on his, at the moment, very empty, but not monk-like love life. He didn't need anyone's help in that part of his life, and more importantly, he didn't need the help of the WWE's resident match maker.<p>

"You know," Mike started, as he lifted a set of weights with his legs, "If you just went on the dates that she's been setting you up on instead of cancelling them, she'd eventually just leave you alone."

"I don't want nor need your wife's help man, I get dates all on my own," Nick responded, as he took a pause in his own work out, "Look, I know, she's practically set up everybody on the roster-"

"And for good reason," Mike interrupted with a chuckle, "Her set ups last. Just last week, Nikki called her, practically screaming in her ear because she managed to do the impossible. John finally proposed. Don't you want to be happy man? Don't you want someone who will love you because you're Nick Nemeth and not because you're the WWE's resident show off?" Nick ran a hand through his sweaty bleach blonde locks and looked over at his best friend. Mike was right, obviously. Everyone that Rayleigh had managed to set up after she and Mike had gotten married and even before then were happy. It was like one giant love fest backstage at WWE shows.

"Of course, I want that," Nick responded, setting his water bottle back in his bag, "I-I just want to be able to say that I did it on my own. Practically everyone in the locker room has Rayleigh to thank for their happiness. Is it so wrong that I want to be different?"

"No, it's not, but how successful have you been in this venture to find love on your own," Mike asked, looking at his friend knowingly, "I get it man, I do, but she just doesn't want you to look lonely anymore. She's sick of you looking like the odd man out and I know that I'm probably the last person you want to complain about this to because-"

"You're married to the absolute bane of my existence at this point in time and the moment that we walk through your hotel room door, your lovely wife is going to weasel this entire conversation out of you and use it against my later on," Nick finished for the proud father of two, "I thought you wanted her to stop with the set-ups anyway?"

"At one time I did," Mike answered, as he wiped his neck free of the sweat that was dripping from his hair, "But, then I realised that taking care of myself, Sophie, Wyatt and then herself, as well as taking care of the Divas needs only took up so much of her time. She was bored and looking for something to do."

"So instead of occupying her with more physical activities of the horizontal kind, you, oh I don't know, decided that she should occupy her time by using her match making skills on your best friend. I thought it was us against the world man?"

"It is, and I didn't really do anything," Mike defended with a hint of humor in his voice, "She set her sights on your love life all on her own, I just, sort of, encouraged it."

"Encouraged it," Nick repeated, with a hint of exasperation, "She took a job just to keep an eye on me…"

"She was thinking about taking that job long before she even thought about setting you up with her friend from high school," Mike chuckled, as the two friends packed up their gym bags before picking them up and making to exit the hotel gym.

"What is this friend of hers like anyway," Nick asked, running a hand through his still sweaty hair. Mike inwardly smirked. The moment that the question left the show off's mouth, Mike knew that he had the man hooked or at least slightly interested. The mental smirk only last half a second before a frown replaced it, because even after being with her almost seven or eight years, he had no idea how she did it.

"Well," Mike started, "She's really sweet, she's kind of quiet and timid though, so if you decide to go ahead with this, Ray and I will be joining you for your first date. Rayleigh really doesn't want you to back out at the last minute and well…" Mike trailed off with a mumble, causing Nick to look at him in complete confusion. Mike always mumbled when he wasn't sure how Nick would take something that he was trying to tell him.

Mike mumbled when he had broken the news to Matt Cardona and himself when Mike had decided that he was going to start traveling with Rayleigh when they had first gotten together. He had mumbled when he had broken the news that he was going to propose to Rayleigh and needed Nick's help to find the perfect ring. Mike even managed to mumble when he had broken the news both time that the married couple had found out Rayleigh was pregnant. If anything was for sure in this business, Mike Mizanin was a creature of habit.

"Do you want to repeat that one more time," Nick chuckled, "This time maybe without the mumble you're so found of doing." The two friends shared a chuckle before coming to stand in front of the elevator. As the elevator doors opened, Mike turned to look at his friend with a serious look in his eye.

"She's a single mother."

* * *

><p>"Look, I know that look," Jon sighed, as he watched the new Head of Female Talent Relations tap away on her computer, while his beautifully pregnant wife, Beth bounced their godson on her knee beside him. Rayleigh looked up at him peering over the top of her black framed glasses.<p>

"What look?"

"The look on your face that is clearly telling me that you have your sights set on someone else's love life again," Jon chuckled, as the blonde mini version of Rayleigh began climbing all over him trying to grab his attention away from her mother, "I was on the receiving end of that look quite a few times less than a year and a half ago, I know what it looks like."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Rayleigh answered, pushing her glasses back up her nose before looking back down at her computer, "I also don't know why you just didn't go to Carrano to book this time off. He's the one that is actually in charge of the male roster."

"Yeah, well, he's a pain in my a-uh rear end most of the time," Jon explained with a shrug, as he wrapped an arm around Sophie keeping her from falling off of his lap, "At least you just ask the mandatory questions before doing what needs to be done, plus at least I know you'll make sure that the time I ask for is booked off. I don't have to keep reminding you every month." Rayleigh looked at him over the top of her glasses again. Jon still wasn't used to seeing her wear them.

A couple of months after her Hall of Fame induction and John Cena's match against the Undertaker where she had ultimately vowed revenge against the man after him with a steel chair twelve times when the match and pay-per-view were over, she had started to complain about severe headaches. Mike had been an emotional wreck during that time because he thought that it was something much worse, but upon visiting the optometrist, they realised that she just needed a pair of prescription glasses and all her headaches went away.

"What are you talking about," Rayleigh asked, looking at him confused, "I called you, remember? I had received the results of Beth's mandatory drug and pregnancy test and called her to talk about them. You just decided to come with, so you can spoil the little girl on your lap with all of your attention."

"What can I say," Jon grinned, "Girls love me."

"Uh huh," Rayleigh answered with a roll of her eyes, "I don't know what the Diva's division is going to do for the next year and a half. April's out, Trin's out, Brie's out, now Beth's out because they're all pregnant, I swear I'm starting to think we need to hold a Sex Ed class now. Nikki's taking a couple of months off to plan her and John's wedding that probably won't happen until next year at the earliest, Paige isn't set to return from injury for another two months, Layla is retiring in less than month, Summer Rae is off filming another movie and I had to suspend Eva Marie and Cameron because of that horrible debacle with that spiteful, little Grande girl last week at the Teen Choice Awards. At this rate, we're going to have to call up all of the NXT Divas just so we can have a good women's division on the main roster. And as if the turmoil in the Divas division wasn't bad enough, I have a giant Talent Relations meeting with Carrano, DeMott, Zahra, Colby, Paul, Steph and Vince because of Colby's giant social media problem last week during RAW." Rayleigh groaned, as she threw her head into her hands. Wyatt and Sophie giggled at their mother's behavior.

"You look like you need a drink," Jon commented, as Rayleigh continued to whine and groan about the fact that they were going to have to end up putting the belt on Rosa, if they lost anymore Divas. Rayleigh took off her glass and placed them on the desk beside her. Jon was right; she really did need a drink.

"Awe, babe," Mike cooed, as he walked into the room closely followed by Nick, who decided it was better that he didn't look directly at the former Diva, "You look like someone just stole the last Kit Kat bar."

"Kit Kat," Sophie repeated, looking around the room for her favourite chocolate bar. Jon chuckled and continued to run his fingers through her hair before pulling a small fun sized Kit Kat bar out of his pocket and handing it too her.

"It's official," Rayleigh whined, as Mike ran his fingers through her hair in an effort to try and calm her down, "We're down to Rosa, Alicia, Emma and Nattie for the Divas division until at least next month when Summer Rae is set to return and nobody wants to bring Charlotte up quite yet and I'm ready to fuc-fudging scream because I do not know how we're going to accomplish anything in this division if there isn't one and-and-and-"

"Okay," Mike said, taking his wife's hands in his own and placing them on her knees as everybody looked on, "You are going to take a deep breath with me on the count of three, okay?" Rayleigh nodded in response.

"One, two, three." Together, the married couple took a deep breath and held for a moment before exhaling. Beth, Jon and Nick could visibly see Rayleigh calm down, as Mike made to stand back up.

"Plus, I don't think you have anything else to worry about," Mike added, "Because Nick just agreed to go on this blind date that you set up with Ashleigh." If there hadn't been small children within arm's reach, Nick would have reached towards Mike and tried to strangle him for effectively throwing him under the damn bus. Rayleigh looked up at him with her sparkling blue eyes and a large smile on her face, her previous almost panic attack completely forgotten.

"I guess, I owe Mike ten bucks," she joked, "I didn't think that he would actually be able to get you to agree to this, Nick." Nick glowered at Mike. This was obviously news to him. To think that his best friend would throw him into the shark pit from hell just so he could win ten dollars, TEN DOLLARS, from the woman that he slept to each and every night. Though, he really shouldn't be that surprised.

"Wait, why do you have to attend that giant Talent Relations meeting," Beth asked, interrupting the conversation before Rayleigh could even continue, "If Carrano is the one that's in charge of the male roster, and DeMott is in charge of Talent Relations for NXT, why do you have to attend the meeting?"

"Because, we're going to be talking about 'preventive measures' that now have to be taken," Rayleigh groaned, as she shook her head, "Carrano's going to be giving me the evil eye the entire meeting because I apparently set a precedence when I let the 'Lana Debacle' slide."

"I never understood why you did that," Beth added, as she made funny faces at the small, almost toddler that sat in her arms.

"There are a lot worse photos out there of other Divas former and present, plus WWE was very much aware of the photos and the movie that was out there when she signed with us," Rayleigh explained, as she clicked away on her computer once more, "It wouldn't have been fair to let her go because of that, just like I'm going to continue to fight to make sure that Zahra gets the same treatment that Colby is."

"I thought you would've been all for Leighla getting her revenge," Nick added, completely ignoring the slight glare that had made its way onto Jon's face, "I mean, we all know what happened between you and John." Rayleigh chuckled, while she shook her head.

"Oh trust me, if Colby was cheating, he'll be hearing it, but she had no right to do that," Rayleigh said, "I mean I had some pictures of John-"

"La la la la," Mike sang, as he covered his ears practically begging his wife not to continue.

"But, you didn't see me posting them all over the internet where anyone can find them during my four months off," Rayleigh answered, over the noise of her husband "There are more mature, private ways of dealing with that kind of situation, one that doesn't involve ruining one, maybe two people's careers. Now, Nick, I'll let Ashleigh know that you have agreed to this date and we'll see you for dinner on Friday."

"Shouldn't I let her know?"

"Oh no," Rayleigh answered, with a quick shake of her head at the bleached blonde, "No, I'm not letting either one of you out of this blind date, now that Mike and I have gotten the both of you to agree to it. There will be absolutely no kind of communication between the two of you until this Friday when she finally joins us and we go out for dinner."

"Why is she coming to us just for a blind date, why don't we wait until the next time that we're in Toronto? I mean wouldn't that be easy for a single mother?" Nick asked, looking extremely confused. Rayleigh looked at Mike, who returned her look with a sheepish look of his own.

"You didn't tell him?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to let her tell him on Friday?"

"You know what she's like Mike."

"Well, excuse me for being able to give them some kind of conversation."

"Bah, your useless as an assistant, you know that right?"

"Can someone please tell me, what's going on here," Nick interrupted, looking between the former Diva and WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

"She's coming to work for the WWE," Rayleigh explained, "She needed a job because the last job she had, they let her go due to budget cuts. She's going to be Steph's new road assistant, which means she'll be working closely with Beth and myself."

"What do you mean working closely with Beth and you," Jon asked, looking in between his wife and sort of sister-in-law, "I thought Beth was just going to continue travelling with me until she was about eight months and then she was going to stay in Nevada."

"I'm going to be her assistant," Beth explained, placing her hand on his bicep, "I'll still go home when I'm eight months, but I need something to do when we're travelling Jon. I can't just travel, be surrounded by it every day and not do something."

"Alright, but the moment I see you working too hard, I'm taking it up with your boss," Jon joked, throwing a wink at the brunette sitting across from him. Rayleigh shook her head, a smile spreading across her face. Nick looked in between the three and for a moment he inwardly smiled. Rayleigh really was amazing with finding someone their ultimate happiness.

"Who's picking up, uh, Ashleigh from the airport," Nick asked, scratching the back of his neck. Rayleigh looked over at him with a thoughtful look on her face that made Nick slightly uneasy.

"I don't know yet," she answered, biting her bottom lip, "I know she said that she might rent a car, but she hasn't called me back yet to let me know whether or not she made a reservation. I guess, you'll just have to wait and see. Now, if you all will excuse me, I must go die of boredom during this stupid preventive Talent Relations meeting." All eyes followed the brunette as she left the room. Nick turned to look at Mike with a wide eyed look.

"I shouldn't have asked," Nick thought out loud.

"No, you probably shouldn't have."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright sorry everyone, but I felt the need to rewrite this first chapter completely because after a month of trying to write the second chapter, I had no idea how. Hopefully, now, I'll be able to give you all a good story. Keep voting on the poll and check out my forum for any upcoming announcements that has to do with this series. Also, I have a community just for this series and any one-shots that may come out of it.**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Ashleigh and Ella

**A/N: Hi Everyone, **

**Just a little note to let you all know that I have rewritten the first chapter. The author's note at the end of the previous chapter explains why and gives you some other news.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter II: Ashleigh and Ella<p>

* * *

><p>Friday morning came much too quickly for Nick's liking. The moment that he woke up next to some raven haired conquest from the night before, he felt differently. He felt almost bad even. He knew that if Rayleigh ever found out that he had brought some girl back to his hotel room the night before he had his first date with her friend from her high school days, he would have to say goodbye to his reproductive organs because she would have severed them from his body with a dull spoon. As his brain began thinking about the many ways his last conquest could turn bad for him if Rayleigh ever found out, his phone rang.<p>

"Hello," Nick answered, as the raven haired woman beside him turned away from the noise, burying her head into the soft hotel pillows.

"_Nick,_" came the soft melodic voice of the woman he had been afraid to hear from before he could get rid of last night's conquest, "_Are you awake? Wait, don't answer that, of course you're awake because you answered your phone._"

"Rayleigh, what do you want," Nick asked, running a hand over his face. Behind him, he could feel the raven haired woman perk up at the name of a woman as well as the sound of said woman's voice, "It's a little early for you to be calling people."

"_It's eleven o'clock_," Rayleigh deadpanned, causing Nick to cringe because if he didn't want her to find out about the woman behind him, he really shouldn't be giving her any reason to be suspicious, "_Whatever, don't worry about it, I'll just call Kevin to do it. I'm sure Maryse could spare him for the morn-_"

"What do you need," Nick asked. He could tell that Rayleigh was laying it on thick if she was willing to interrupt Kevin and Maryse during the only week that Maryse had been able to visit in months.

"_Ashleigh is stuck at the airport_," she explained, "_The airport lost her car reservation. Mike left to do a radio interview and then he has a photo shoot for the website. I have to talk to Colby and Zahra with Carrano and DeMott because we need to let them know what the corporate powers that be have decided to do about this whole situation and neither one of us can pick up Ashleigh and I already have Jon and Beth babysitting the kids, I can't possibly ask them to pick her and Ella up and-and-and-"_

"Calm down," Nick breathed, the last thing he needed was for his best friend's wife to have a panic attack when she was on the phone with him, "I'll pick her up. I'll head out in about fifteen minutes okay, I think the last thing your friend needs is me smelling like beer."

"_Oh thank god_," Rayleigh sighed, _"Wait, why would you-Nick!_" Nick cringed as the sweet melodic voice of the Hall of Famer turned to a shrill shriek that could rival Sensational Sherri's, having worked out exactly what he had hoped she never would.

"_You are so lucky, I can't reach through this phone and strangle you, you blonde imp_," Rayleigh growled, "_Get rid of her and get rid of her now. If you ever do this again especially after tonight, I will make sure that you won't be able to fill a pair of wrestling shorts properly ever again._" Nick winced, as he heard the click on the other end of the phone. The raven haired woman moved behind him and he inwardly cringed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began kissing the side of his neck.

"Mmm," she moaned, "Do you want to have another round before I-"

"You need to leave," Nick interrupted, pulling away from her as he began looking for his clothes, "I need to pick someone up and you can't be here. Look, this was a mistake and I-" The woman slapped him across the face before quickly pulling on the dress she wore last night and left, slamming the hotel door behind her. Nick winced. Sighing, Nick pulled his shirt over his head, and thought about what transpired. Rayleigh was right. He really needed to give up on getting by with one night stands and find something a little more fulfilling in life.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean that I'm being picked up by your friend," Ashleigh quietly growled into the phone as she listened to her high school friend explain just why neither she nor her husband could pick her up. The raven haired toddler beside her, held onto her pant leg clutching it tightly in her little fist because she was afraid of her very large surroundings and the many people she did not know.<p>

"_Ash, I'm sorry_," Rayleigh tried for the second time, "_The website needs my husband to do this photo shoot for next week and today was the only day that they could do it and I'm stuck babysitting two people who don't know the meaning of keeping it in their pants._"

"Wow, that sounds pretty bad," Ashleigh deadpanned with a roll of her eyes, "Wait, that wrestler who had his nudes leaked on the internet-"

"_Yes, that one_," Rayleigh cut off, "_Trust me, I would much rather be picking you and sweet Ella up from the airport, but because my male Talent Relations counterparts are too busy making sure they fill their already oversized stomachs with donuts, I'm stuck babysitting until at least 2:00._"

"And what are Ella and I supposed to until then," Ashleigh asked, running a hand through her dirty blonde hair, "Yes, you've gotten one of your friends to kindly come and pick us up from the airport, but-"

"_Don't worry about it,_" Rayleigh assured her friend, "_Beth and her husband Jon will be meeting you in the lobby of the hotel with Sophie and Wyatt. They'll get you all checked in and then they'll introduce you to a few of the people that you'll be dealing with and when they're finished they'll take you back to your hotel room to let you get ready for your date._"

"I still don't know about this, Ray," Ashleigh sighed, looking down at her little Ella, who was now looking up at her mother with her beautiful emerald green eyes, "Who's going to babysit Ella? And I'm really tired from the flight and-"

"_No, you can't back out of this Ash_," Rayleigh interrupted, "_And don't worry about Ella. Beth and Jon are already babysitting Sophie and Wyatt and they'll have no issue babysitting Ella as well._"

"Ray, you know she doesn't well with strangers_,_" Ashleigh argued.

"_It'll be fine. Her and Sophie will play with Sophie's large Barbie collection and she won't even know you're gone_," Rayleigh assured her friend once more, "_Ash, you need to get back out there. He's not coming back._"

"I've gone on dates," Ashleigh whined, bringing a giggle out of the raven haired toddler at her feet.

"_Not good ones_," Rayleigh argued, "_Trust me, he's a good guy and I wouldn't even be trying this hard to get the two of you together if I didn't think you would be good for each other_."

"Fi-"

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind her, "Are you Ashleigh?" Ashleigh turned around and came face to face with the familiar face of Nick Nemeth, who was looking at her with the most striking pair of blue eyes that she had ever had the fortune to see.

"Uh yeah," Ashleigh answered, hanging up her phone with not even a single goodbye to her friend, "You must be the friend that was drafted by my so-called match maker."

"Yeah," Nick answered, scratching the back of his neck, "And who is this pretty little lady?" Leaning down, he offered a smile to Ella, who turned and hid her face in the back of her mother's knee. It only last a moment though, before she looked out at him once more, a small smile spreading across her chubby little face.

"That's Ella," Ashleigh smiled. This guy obviously was great with kids if he had gotten Ella to give him even a small smile in that short amount of time, "Thanks for picking us up, I mean, it's not like you probably had much a choice. Rayleigh probably threatened you with some kind of black mail."

"She almost turned on the tears," Nick joked, "I can't handle it when a woman cries."

"Oh," Ashleigh deadpanned, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Not like that," Nick assured her, as he slowly began gathering up the suitcases, she had collected before receiving the phone call from Rayleigh, "Rayleigh has a special way of pulling on the heart strings until well, until you feel bad that you made her cry and I really don't want Mike coming after me. I mean, I like my face the way it is thank you."

"It is a good face," Ashleigh answered, before blushing. Nick smiled at her, and then looked down at Ella.

"Hey Ella," he said, "I think a friend of mine is looking forward to seeing you. I think she said something about wanting to show you her newest Barbie." Ella's emerald eyes lit up and quickly looked up at her mother, almost asking if it was okay to go with this strange man. Ashleigh smiled and lifted the small toddler into her arms as the pair made to walk towards Nick's car, which was actually Rayleigh's rental car, since his was being used by Matt Cardona and Kofi Kingston.

"So, Nick, I'm guessing, you're the one that Rayleigh is setting me up with later on tonight," Ashleigh asked, as the pair walked towards the car in the brisk winter air. Nick looked back and nodded, his bleach blonde hair practically dancing in the wind.

"Uh, yeah," Nick answered, "She, uh, thinks that we would be good for each other."

"Well, I'm not sure about that," Ashleigh said, getting straight to the point catching Nick slightly off guard, "I mean, I don't know where this is going and I really don't know if I want to go through with this because I have a daughter and while you might be good with kids, you might not be ready for the kind of commitment that comes with dating a single mo-"

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would say that you wanted to get rid of me," Nick joked, as he began loading the suitcases into the trunk of the rental car, "Look, I know this is going to be different from the other times that I've dated, but look, Rayleigh went through a lot of trouble to even get us to agree to going to dinner, the least we could do is give it a trial run before we call the whole thing off."

"Right sorry," Ashleigh said, as she leaned into the back seat and began installing the car seat that Ella would need, "It's just my last real relationship was with Ella's father and well, you can guess how things worked out."

"How about you tell me when you're ready," Nick offered, piling the last suitcase into the rental car, "I know this is weird. I've never dated a single mom and you probably never dated someone who has a career quite like mine, but like I said-"

"The least we can do is go to dinner and give it a try," Ashleigh finished, "Sorry again, I mean, my head just got ahead of me and then, I was just afraid."

"If there was one thing that Rayleigh taught me," Nick started, "It's that it's okay to be afraid. This is a pretty big commitment especially when you don't really know the person, but do you know what else she told me?"

"Sometimes the fall is completely worth it," Ashleigh answered, "That was part of her and Mike's reception speech at their wedding."

"I thought you looked kind of familiar."

* * *

><p>Colby didn't know whether Rayleigh was going to tear his head off or if Carrano was going to do it. It was quite obvious that even though it was completely his fault, there was hell to pay on all sides because of what had transpired during last week's RAW. The tension in the hotel's conference room was suffocating and he couldn't wait to get this over with.<p>

"Colby," Rayleigh started, "What possessed you to NOT PUT A PASSWORD ON YOUR PHONE?" Her voice rose in volume as she spoke. It was obvious that Carrano, Demott and her were very annoyed with the situation and he really couldn't blame them.

"I don't know, I mean," he stuttered, "I guess, I just-"

"Now, now," Carrano interrupted, "It's not your fault Colby, after all, why should a man-"

"Finish that sentence Carrano," Rayleigh threatened, "And I'll go to HR to report you for being a sexist bigot." It was official, Colby couldn't tell if the tension was because of what had happened with him or if it was something in between Carrano and Rayleigh

"Well, excuse me, Mrs. Mizanin," Carrano started, "If you hadn't set the precedence with these sorts of dealings, when the photos of Ms. Perry made their way onto the internet, our bosses wouldn't be struggling with how to punish these two."

"Please, Carrano, you were well aware of those photos when you signed her to her developmental contract with WWE," Rayleigh shot back in retaliation, "Though that is not why either one of us is here, we are here because somebody couldn't keep it in his pants." And with those words, Colby knew that it was of no use to hope that they could continue arguing long enough to forget exactly why they were there.

"Oh please," Carrano started again, but was quickly cut off by Rayleigh once more.

"Now, your personal affairs have nothing to do with us, but since your personal matters were plastered on the WWE's website for an undetermined amount of time, we are forced to take these matters quite seriously," Rayleigh explained looking at Colby, "Now, do you care to explain why exactly you felt the need to not place a password on your phone and more importantly have a high security password on all of your social media accounts?"

"I-I-I-I," Colby stuttered, looking at her absolutely flabbergasted. She wasn't telling him off for not keeping it in his pants, though he was sure that would come when Carrano wasn't around, but rather telling him off for not protecting his accounts and personal belongings well enough.

"Now, Mrs. Mizanin, I'm sure we are blaming the wrong person, how about we focus on the person that hacked the phone and Mr. Lopez's personal accounts," Carrano interrupted, causing the brunette in front of Colby to grit her teeth.

"I'm not blaming him," Rayleigh answered, through her clenched teeth, "I'm merely questioning his stupidity and since Sony and Apple still have yet to catch their hackers, why don't you get started?" If Colby wasn't in deep trouble, he probably would have laughed.

"Now, Colby, it has been decided that at this time you will not be punished, since Mrs. Miz-"

"If you bring up Ms. Perry again, Carrano, we're going to have more of an issue."

"Fine, Mr. Lopez, you will not be punished for this current issue, but if something like this were to ever happen again, please understand that we will have to take the necessary precautions," Carrano finished, before sending a glare at Rayleigh. She shook her head and gathered her things, while Colby sat still unsure is whether or not he should move. As Colby was about to ask whether or not he would be allowed to leave, Rayleigh's cell rang.

"Hello," she answered, in a sweet melodic voice that was extremely different to the one she had used on him earlier, "No, Eva, I can't in good conscience just let this slide. I agree, the girl probably had it coming acting like the diva, and yes, I use that term lightly, she is, but I have to enforce these things. Eva, I will gladly bring you back to the active roster in a month, provided that there isn't another incident during that time. Yes, Ariane too." Out of the corner of his eye, Colby could see Carrano shake his head.

"Now, Eva, I'm in a meeting," Rayleigh countined, "Goodbye. Now, where were we?" She looked at Carrano and just shook her head.

"I think we're finished," Carrano said, a bit of a sneer spreading across his face.

"That's good," Rayleigh answered, with a bit of a smirk on her face, "My husband and I have a date tonight and I would much rather be looking at his face, than your mug Carrano." Colby stifled a laugh as she gathered her things and left.

"You're lucky she set that precendence, Lopez," Carrano said, turning to face him, "If it was up to me, it wouldn't matter if you were Mr. Money in the Bank, I would have let you go the moment I saw those photos. Now, get lost." Colby got to his feet and quickly left the room only to run right into a very angry looking Rayleigh.

"Now, Ray, calm down, I'm sorry, I-I-I-I don't even know where that photo of Zahr-"

"Can it, Lopez," Rayleigh said, "From the moment I saw the photo, I knew you hadn't kept in your pants, so save all of the apologies for Leighla, but I think it's fair to say she won't even be bothering with you right now."

"You're right."

"Well, I have a double date with Mike and Nick tonight, but if you promise that this was strictly a onetime thing, and that it will never, and I do mean, never happen again," Rayleigh warned, "Then, I can promise that this will be coming nothing more than a bad memory. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I got you and are you sure you and Jon aren't related?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, well now, I'm on a bit of roll. I promise, no more rewrites.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**xo**


End file.
